Internal combustion engines, its mechanisms, refinements and iterations are used in a variety of moving and non-moving vehicles or housings. Today, for examples, internal combustion engines are found in terrestrial passenger and industrial vehicles, marine, stationary and aerospace applications. There are generally two dominant ignition cycles commonly referred to as gas and diesel, or more formally as spark ignited (SI) and compression ignition (CI), respectively. More recently, exhaust-driven turbochargers have been incorporated into the system connected to the internal combustion engine to improve the power output and overall efficiency of engine.
Currently available valves used in turbocharger systems of internal combustion engines, such as a compressor bypass valve, operate such that they are either open or closed in response to changes within the system. These valves do not provide active control of the position of the valve.
Herein compressor recirculation valves are disclosed that allow original equipment manufacturers (“OEMs”) or anyone using a turbocharger to actively control the position of this valve with precision not before envisioned. This level of control has the objective of more precise control of turbo speeds, which allows OEMS or others to keep the turbo speed higher and thereby reduce turbo response time and turbo lag and improve fuel economy and drivability of the vehicle.